die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Ryback
|residence = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |affiliation = United States Navy |profession = Former Navy SEAL Four commander Head chef of Mile High Cafe |marital = Single |siblings = James A. Ryback (brother, deceased) |family = Sarah Ryback (niece) |actor = Steven Seagal |films = Under Siege Under Siege 2: Dark Territory }} '''Casey Ryback' is a former Navy SEAL commander turned cook and the main protagonist in Under Siege ''and its sequel, ''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. 'Character Biography' Early Life Casey Ryback was in the United Navy and was a highly decorated leader of SEAL Team Four. When most of his SEAL team was killed due to poor intelligence in an operation in Panama to disable General Manuel Noriega's private jet at Punta Paitilla Airport, he struck in CO (Commanding officer) in anger. After losing his security clearance, Captain Adams personally took him onboard battleship USS Missouri as his personal cook. Ryback had a brother name James, who died in a plane crash. He also has a niece name Sarah, who is also James's daughter. Under Siege :See also: Casey Ryback on Under Siege Ryback and his fellow sailors in the kitchen of the Missouri we're cooking for the Captain Adams's birthday during the ship's final voyage to San Francisco and we're having some fun with they are informed that Commander Krill, the ship's XO (Executive Officer) whom Ryback despises, that they are having food and entertainment brought by helicopter from Hawaii. But Ryback refuses to do so since he is the only who cooks for the captain. Krill comes down and provokes a brawl. Knowing that they can't imprison Ryback in the brig without clearance from the captain, Krill secures in the meat locker and has a marine named Private Nash guard him. While Ryback is locked in the meat freezer, he hears the sounds of gunfire during the party and knows something's going on. He convinces Private Nash to call the bridge to find out what's going on. Then he hears two mercenaries coming in the galley and killed Nash. Then he killed both of the mercenaries in the kitchen. As he has armed himself and searched the ship, Ryback finds Captain Adams dead in his private cabin. While in the crawlspace underneath the Broadway corridor, Ryback sees that they are manufacturing a railing system to off load the Tomahawk missiles. He also sees Krill and the leader of the terrorists working together. Ryback searches the mass deck and meets Playboy Playmate Jordan Tate, who was brought onboard to entertain the crew. Ryback, with reluctant partner Tate alongside him, takes the satellite phone and uses it to contact The Pentagon where Admiral Bates and Captain Nick Garza are at. He tells Garza and Bates about Krill's direct involvement with the terrorists and them setting up the railing system to off load the Tomahawks. After Ryback sabotages the Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter and killing more of the terrorists, he and Tate hear pipes banging in Morse code and frees six sailors, many of them his friends. Then when Krill shows Ryback about the crew trapped in the forecastle with water rising and knows that they have an ambush trap for him. He and his fellow sailors fought through the ambush, shut off the water in the forecastle and eliminate several more terrorists, although one of Ryback's friends Crewman Johnson was shot and gravely wounded, then later dies. Ryback disabled the weapon systems to allow SEAL team Five to board the battleship safely. But he and Tate see the submarine crew working for the terrorists destroy the helicopter with surface-to-air missiles. Ryback then plans to stall the submarine and builds a makeshift bomb. He goes underwater with his snorkeling gear and proceeds to the commandeered North Korean submarine. As he reaches the port side of the sub, Ryback was spotted and the terrorists fired at him and throws down hooks at him at the water. Ryback was hit in the back by a grappling hook. Despite the wound, he tosses the bomb into the sub's ballast tank and disables it. As the wounded Ryback was climbing back up in the ship, terrorist name Daumer spots him and prepares to kill him. But Tate shots him from behind. After Tate took care of Ryback's wounds, they met up with the others and see the sub leaving the scene with the Tomahawks they loaded up in. He tells Gunner's Mate Calaway that the Missouri still got shells for the 16 inch guns to destroy the submarine. With help with his fellow crewmen, they successfully destroy the submarine before it can submerged, killing Krill and everyone onboard. In the midst of celebration, the terrorists launched two remaining nuclear-tipped Tomahawk missiles at Honolulu. Ryback heads to the control room, while the others went to get the satellite phone, dealing with the remaining terrorists in the process. As he reached the control room, he was caught off guard by the leader of the terrorists, who is revealed to be former CIA operative William Strannix. They realized that they know each other from past covert operations. As Strannix has the launch code disk and reveals he is tired coming up last desperate solutions to impossible problems created by their own government, Ryback says that they've been used by the government and have been disillusioned by it. Strannix says he still has faith in their country and he doesn't have it anymore. Ryback manages to disarm Strannix and the two engage in a knife melee. Although Strannix manages to cut above his eye, Ryback brutally overpowers him and kills Strannix by stabbing him in the head and shoving him into the radar screen. Ryback contacts the Pentagon and receives their deactivation codes for the second Tomahawk missile as the fighter jet destroyed the first one. After Ryback dialed in the codes, the Tomahawk missile deactivates, blowing itself apart before it can reach Honolulu. As the situation is finally over, Ryback tells The Pentagon to call off the air strike, which they do so. As the remaining crew member are free, Ryback is checked in by the ship's doctor and kisses Jordan as the crew looks on and cheers. As the Missouri arrived in the San Francisco harbor, a funeral ceremony for Captain Adams being held on the deck of the Missouri, showing the Captain's casket with a flag draped over it and Ryback saluting in his formal dress uniform with full decorations. Under Siege Ryback-Top-500x333.jpg Under Siege Casey4.jpg Under Siege Casey2.jpg Under Siege Casey1.jpg Under Siege 2: Dark Territory :See also: Casey Ryback on Under Siege 2: Dark Territory Three years after the events of the first movie, Ryback now retires from the Navy and now works as the head chef at the Mile High Cafe in Denver. Ryback had since is become an international hero and patrons come to the cafe to hear his stories. When he finds out that his brother James, whom he hadn't spoke in five years, had died in the plane crash, Ryback takes his estranged niece, Sarah to Los Angeles to visit James's grave. They board a Grand Continental, a passenger train that travels from Denver to Los Angeles through the Rocky Mountains. While on the train, he meets Bobby Zachs, a train porter, and helps the cooks on the train to make a cake for Sarah. Then the train suddenly stopped and gunfire was heard. As one of the gunman came onboard and killed one of the cooks, Ryback kills the terrorist. Then hid the train's freezer as the mercenaries killed the other cooks. As the train took off, Ryback got out of the freezer to investigate the hijacking and take on the terrorists. Suddenly, the man who hired the mercenaries, Travis Dane, speaks out of the video and says to the passengers have been moved to the last two cars of the train for their well-being and told them not to be hero or they will killed. As Ryback was trying to check out the last two cars, he finds the corridor is filled with mercenaries searching for intruders. So he uses a window in the dinning car and climbs to the roof. Ryback finds Sarah held hostage in the last car with mercenaries guarding them. Suddenly, he witnessed two terrorists killing hostages David Trilling & Linda Glider and couldn't do anything to save them. Ryback sees Dane setting up satellite transmission equipment in the lounge car. When he couldn't get back to the dining car, Ryback goes in through the trap door where he find Bobby there hiding from the mercenaries. Bobby reluctantly comes out of the hiding spot and tells Ryback that there is a radio in the locomotive and a pay phone downstairs in the lounge car. He tells Bobby to search around the bags for anything as he can find as a weapon as he sneak into the lounge car. When the phone is pulled from the cord, Ryback connects a portable fax device to the phone cord and turns the power back on to contact Admiral Bates through the Mile High Cafe. When the line to the Mile High Café was busy, Ryback sets up a auto redial to get the message through and kills a mercenary name Herb. Then he gives Bobby a pistol and headed for a locomotive. He sees the radio in the second locomotive is pull out of it's sockets and takes a log book & a flare gun. Then he kills five mercenaries in the locomotive cars. Then he gets shot from the distance by a female mercenary and he went down on first car, but grabbed in the undercarriage of the car. As he returned to the baggage car, Bobby points out in the log book that they are in Dark Territory, which is known to have no receptions in those mountainous canyons. They headed for the lounge car. When they arrived, Ryback is setting up a makeshift bomb and to have Bobby use the elevator to get a CD from the satellite equipment as a bargaining chip to protect Sarah and the hostages. After Ryback used the bomb and lit the stairway with lighter fluid ignited with a flare to kill some of mercenaries, Bobby got the targeting CD from Dane. As they retreated, Ryback fought with a mercenary while falling off the train. As Ryback hung on the cliff while the mercenary fell off it, the train stops and the mercenaries to rappel down the cliff to get Ryback. Ryback killed two of them when they confronted him. As the train was moving forward, mercenary leader Marcus Penn shot at the roof holding on the train, but Ryback grabbed on top the cliff. As he climbed up, he sees the train speeding away. Remembering that there was a pickup truck not far from where they stopped, he hotwired the truck and sped towards the train. As he drove on the cliff side road, Ryback went off road and jumped back on top of the train as the truck went into the lake. Ryback then made it back to baggage car and killed a mercenary who he had trained in the past to save Bobby. They find out the train is off-course and discovered that they are heading for a train carrying gasoline tank cars. Ryback plans to save the hostages first, then find Sarah. He and Bobby headed for the last two cars to get to the hostages. Then Ryback killed the mercenaries in the second to last car. Bobby distracted the mercenaries in the last car enough to allow Ryback to kill the other mercenaries in there. Once Bobby disconnected the last two cars to save the hostages, a helicopter arrived to pickup Dane and Penn. Ryback tells Bobby to commandeer the chopper while he goes to save Sarah. As he sees Sarah captive on the lounge, Penn lets out a grenade and forces Ryback to drop his gun as he prepares to fight him in hand-to-hand combat. Penn gives the primed grenade to Sarah and Penn & Ryback start an knife fight. After awhile, Ryback disarms Penn and fatally breaks his neck. Then he proceeds to the lounge car. Ryback frees Sarah and tosses the grenade at Dane. When Dane points that he can't stop Grazer One satellite from destroying Washington, D.C., Ryback shoots at his laptop and destroys it, allowing the US Government to self-destruct it. After Dane fell off the train, Ryback escorts Sarah to the blown part of the roof and she grabs the helicopter. But suddenly, both trains collided, causing to destroy the bridge. Ryback barely makes it to back of the train and jumps to the helicopter ladder. As Sarah activates the ladder winch, Dane grabs the ladder too. As Ryback makes it to the chopper, he silently shuts the chopper door, severing Dane's fingers and letting him fall to his death into the explosion. Then Ryback informs the Pentagon that the hostages are safe. Days later, Ryback and Sarah pay their final respects his brother James's grave. Under Siege 2 Casey2.png Under Siege 2 Casey.png Under Siege 2 Casey1.jpg Under Siege 2 Casey3.jpg Trivia *Casey Ryback has killed 57 terrorists in the two Under Siege films. *Ryback had several medals to his career, a Silver Star, two Navy Crosses (Second one he received probably after Under Siege) and a Purple Heart with Cluster. *Actor Steven Seagal who played Ryback would later go on to play a similar role in another Die Hard-inspired film called Executive Decision. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Under Siege characters Category:Under Siege 2: Dark Territory characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Characters played by Steven Seagal Category:Characters with a high body count